


Did It Hurt When You Fell From... The Ceiling?

by howdoyouusername



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accountant Castiel, Bad Puns, Cheesy, Destiel - Freeform, Firefighter Dean, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyouusername/pseuds/howdoyouusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is a firefighter, Cas is an accountant. </p><p>You can probably see where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From... The Ceiling?

       "Dammit!" Dean cursed under his breath. The alarm in the center of the firehouse had gone off  _just_ as he was falling asleep. Benny slid into the room with a Cheshire Cat's grin on his face.

       "Nice nap, brother?" He passed Dean to grab his gear. 

       "You know exactly how that nap went!" Dean snapped, but who could blame him? He was on the tail end of a double shift and just wanted a damn nap. 

       Benny laughed and strode past him. "I'll let you turn on the siren!"

       Dean sighed and grabbed his stuff from his locker and followed Benny to the truck. He half listened as Benny explained that they were headed to a fire that had caught in an upper level of an accounting firm. Dean zoned out after that bit, just keeping his eyes on the road. They arrived at the scene and Dean saw it was much worse than he expected. Lebanon was such a small town, with Benny and Dean comprising about half the volunteer fire station. There was no such thing as backup here. 

       "This looks bad, Benny..." Dean muttered as they pulled up. 

       "Well it sure ain't good, chief."

     

~~~~~~~

 

       Castiel was having a bad day. He spilled coffee down the front of his white shirt, accidentally deleted a report as he was trying to email it in, and had had his money eaten by the machine. Twice. So it was just today's luck that he fell asleep while trying to copy something and was woken up by the smell of smoke. 

       "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" This was definitely not in the safety training video. "Help! Fire!" 

       It had spread too far, and Cas realized it was out of his control. He quickly began herding people on his floor to the staircase, urging them to drop everything and run. 

       Some people were far too stubborn, trying to get every last photo and momento from their desks, but Cas physically forced them to the stairwell and used his "scary voice," as his cubicle neighbor Anna called it, to convince them to run with the crowd. He managed to get everyone he saw out and was headed out himself when he saw something. 

       "Really, God? Fine. Fuckin' Mondays."

 

~~~~~~~

 

       "You take the lower floors, I have the top half. Get everyone out!" Dean yelled over his shoulder.

       "Be careful up there Dean, the building could collapse at any time!" Benny hollered back, only to be ignored.

       Dean charged up the stairs, making a careful loop of every floor. He passed fewer and fewer people left as he got higher in the building. At one poHe got to the top floor and made his loop. The smoke was thickest here, even with half of the room collapsed and partially open to the sky, so he hurried to go back and leave the building. Just before he reached the stairwell, though, he saw something that made him do a double take. 

       In the rubble on the other half of the room, Dean saw a hand limply hanging out of the rubble toward what was left of the ceiling. 

       "Hello? Sir, can you hear me?" Dean called, and the hand started waving frantically. Dean breathed a sigh of relief and strode toward the trapped person. "I'm going to try to move some of this debris, please stay calm, sir."

       "Castiel." The man said, though it took Dean a moment to realize that it was a name. 

       "Castiel." Dean nodded. "My name is Dean. Keep calm, I'll get you right out of this. Can you breathe?" Dean asked, trying to keep him talking until he could get an oxygen mask to him. 

       "Not as well as I'd like to, Dean." He couldn't help but laugh at Castiel's sense of humor in their current situation. 

       "Shit." Dean saw a problem. He could move some of the rubble out of Cas's way, but there was a fairly sturdy wall in the way. They didn't have time to find an easier spot to get out of or break the wall down. "Okay, Cas, I want you to grab my hand and pull yourself over this. I know you can do it, just pretend all that junk back there is a ball pit. Just move on top of all of it until you're at the top, okay?"

       "Okay." Cas called back, more faintly. Dean needed to move fast. He grabbed Cas's hand, which gripped his own weakly. He pulled and called to Cas to pull.

       Cas made it almost up, and fell back down. "That's alright, come on, try again!" Dean tried to be encouraging, though he was panicking on the inside.  "One, two, jump!" 

       Cas jumped, and Dean heaved, and Cas got halfway over the wall again. Dean let go of his hand and grabbed under his arms and pulled as hard as he could. Something giant and orange shot out of Cas's arms as they both fell. Dean landed flat on his back, Cas lying directly on his chest. 

      Dean had to pause a moment. The man four inches from his face, Castiel, was gorgeous. Bright blue eyes shone out from his soot-caked face, giving him an eerie look of something not quite human. Cas studied him right back, before moving deliberately to pull off his oxygen mask. 

      He leaned down and kissed Dean, who barely had time to respond, before slipping the mask over his own face and standing to pull Dean to his feet. He scooped up a quite traumatized looking orange tabby hiding near their feet. Dean still hadn't quite processed the kiss. That wasn't exactly a normal response to his firefighting skills. 

       "Oh! Right. Come on, Cas, you alright man?" Dean pulled Cas by the elbow to the stairwell, helping him quickly down the stairs. 

 

       When they emerged from the building, Benny's face shifted from worry to relief. 

       "Brother, don't start pulling this shit again. I thought you quit that hero bull a month out of training." Dean grinned. 

       "If I didn't pull this shit, who would you mother-hen?" Benny gave him a gentle cuff to the head. Suddenly EMTs surrounded the trio, pulling Castiel, along with the tabby, toward the ambulances. "No, wait!" He tried to call after them in vain. Benny just pulled him back toward the truck and began checking his vitals. 

       Dean knew how much of a stickler Benny was for his health after these things, so he sat still through the tests. He checked his heart rate, blood pressure, listened to his lungs, the whole nine yards. This one had been a doozy. He knew he would be just as worried about Benny if he had been in the smoke that long. And heaven forbid Sammy ever got anywhere near this job. Dean would be a much worse mother hen than Benny has ever been to him. 

       When Benny finally found him to be in sound health, Dean shot from his seat and went searching for the stranger with the too blue eyes. 

       After meandering through the ambulances--really, not much happens in Lebanon, this may be the first time more than one ambulance has been needed in a few years--he spots a cat wrapped in a survivor blanket being cradled gently in someone's arms. He heads that way and finds Castiel sitting nearby, watching with a smile. 

       "Was Crookshanks worth it?" Dean asked with a smirk. Cas looks up at him then, surprised.

       "Wow. I thought the smoke was messing with my mind." At Dean's confused look, he just said, "Your eyes. They're very green."

       Before Dean can figure out a response to that, he's talking again. "And yes,  _McGonagall_ was worth it. To Gabriel, at least. He's a service animal and Gabriel had gone to a different floor for an errand. I knew I couldn't leave him." Dean looked at Castiel with new eyes. The way he watched Gabriel cooing softly to his cat made Dean's heart swell. 

       "I'm glad, then. And how are you holding up?" Dean ran his eyes over Cas's frame, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary aside from the standard fare shock blanket. Castiel shrugged.

       "I'll live." The thought barely leaves his mouth before he's convulsing with a definitely not-good cough. Dean drops to the ground next to him and rubs a hand over his back until his breathing returns to normal. "Hopefully," he adds dryly. 

       "Wait here." Dean stands and snatches a stethoscope from a vacant ambulance and brings it back to where Cas has dutifully remained. "Sit up."

       "Firefighter and doctor? My mother will be so excited." Cas quips through a cough.

       "Alright, wise guy, hush 'til I know you're not about to suffocate from soot." Cas quiets as Dean has him breathe in and out, moving the stethoscope across his chest and then moving to his chest. 

       "Am I gonna die, doc?" He feigns a concerned face.

      "No, smartass. Just take it easy for a while. Might help if you shut up for two seconds." Dean snaps right back, but with no heat behind it. Cas grins back at him. 

      "If those are the doctor's orders." Before Dean answers, he's spun around and and being hugged. 

      "Dean! The guys at the office heard it on the radio. Said it was he worst fire Lebanon's had in ages. I was worried."

      "Hey Sammy." Dean peeled his ginormous little brother off him. "This is Cas, a dumbass who risked his life for some cat--"

      "My brother's service animal--"

     "Whatever. And Cas, this is my  _little_ brother, Sammy."  Cas raises his eyebrows at the word "little," but shakes Sam's hand anyway. 

     "Cas, who's your hot friend's hot friend?" Gabriel smacks Sam on the shoulder with his free hand. The other, of course, being used to hold McGonagall. 

     "This is Dean's brother, Sammy." Castiel looked exasperated. Dean got the feeling Gabriel could be a little exasperating.

     "It's just Sam, actually." Sam looked interested even if a little uncomfortable. "Nice to meet you. Lucky cay you've got there." They shook hands.

     "Well, Just-Sam, what are you doing tonight?" Sam looked a little taken aback at Gabriel's directness. "Because I have a feeling you might enjoy dinner at my place." Sam just laughed and nodded.

      "Why not? Gotta make sure there are no lasting effects of smoke inhalation, right?" Sam nudged Dean. "Somebody should probably keep and eye on Cas, too."

      Dean blushed. "I mean, I think he'll be okay..." He saw Cas's grin fall and backtracked. "But you're probably right, shouldn't leave him alone after that much smoke. Good thinking, Sammy." 

       Cas grinned brighter than ever, taking Dean's extended hand. He started to cough again from the exertion, and Dean slung an arm across his shoulders and waved goodbye to their brothers. Dean led Cas toward the firetruck after checking that he had no car here. Benny saw them and started laughing. 

       "I didn't realize they started sending our work home with us, Dean. I thought this was a volunteer gig." Dean's polite way of telling Benny to go fuck himself only made him laugh harder. Dean put Cas in the backseat of the truck and made sure he was bundled up in his blanket before going to help Benny wrap things up. Benny just waved him off. Dean headed back to where Cas waited, and was sucked in like Cas was an octopus. He chuckled at that, but settled in against the handsome not-stranger. By the time Benny came to drive them back to the station, Cas was asleep leaning on Dean's shoulder, his breath coming in soft puffs against Dean's collarbones, and Dean had a sense that he had just run into something good. 

       Thank god for that fucking cat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. All mistakes my own. 
> 
> If there's any interest in this storyline, I might continue it, so Comment/Bookmark/Leave Kudos/love me
> 
> Check out my other fics if you would like, I'm partial to Cas Likes Pop Music.


End file.
